kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Apink
Plan A Entertainment Universal Music Japan | current = * Chorong * Bomi * Eunji * Naeun * Namjoo * Hayoung | former = * Yookyung | fandom = PANDA (current) Pink Panda (핑크팬더) (former) | colors = Strawberry Pink | associated = | website = KR: JP: | sns = }} Apink (에이핑크) is a six-member girl group currently under Play M Entertainment. They debuted on April 19, 2011 with the mini album Seven Springs of Apink. Members Sub-units * Apink BnN Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Une Année (2012) * Pink Memory (2015) * Pink Revolution (2016) Mini albums * Seven Springs of Apink (2011) * Snow Pink (2011) * Secret Garden (2013) * Pink Blossom (2014) * Pink LUV (2014) * Pink Up (2017) * One & Six (2018) * Percent (2019) Special albums * Dear (2016) Digital singles * "It Girl" (2011) * "April 19" (2012) * "Bubibu" (2012) * "Good Morning Baby" (2014) * "Promise U" (2015) * "The Wave" (2016) * "Always" (2017) * "Everybody Ready?" (2019) Special singles * "Miracle" (2018) Collaborations * "Christmas Song" (2013) * "Plan A Third Episode" (2018) OSTs * "Protect the Boss OST Part.1" (2011) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Pink Season (2015) * Pink Doll (2016) * Pink Stories (2017) Best albums * Apink Single Collection (2018) Singles * "NoNoNo" (2014) * "Mr. Chu" (2015) * "Luv" (2015) * "Sunday Monday" (2015) * "Brand New Days" (2016) * "Summer Time" (2016) * "Bye Bye" (2017) * "Motto Go!Go!" (2017) * "Orion" (2017) Concerts Korea tours * Pink Paradise (2015) * Pink Island (2015) * Pink Party (2016) * Pink Space (2018) * Pink Collection: Red and White (2019) * Welcome to PINK WORLD (2020) Japan tours * Apink 1st Live Tour: Pink Season (2015) * Apink 2nd Live Tour: Pink Summer (2016) * Apink 3rd Live Tour: 3 Years (2017) * Apink Japan Live Pink Collection (2019) Asia tours * Apink Secret Garden in Singapore – Vizit Korea (2013) * Pink Paradise Asia Tour (2015) * Apink Pink Memory Day In Singapore Mini Concert & Fan Meeting (2016) * Pink Aurora Asia Tour (2016-2017) * Pink Up Asia Tour (2017) * One&Six Asia Tour (2018) America tours * Pink Memory: Apink North America Tour (2016) Gallery 'Promotional' Apink Secret Garden group promo photo.png|''Secret Garden'' Apink Pink Luv group photo.png|''Pink LUV'' Apink Pink Memory (Red) group promo photo.png|''Pink Memory'' (1) Apink Pink Memory (White) group promo photo.png|''Pink Memory'' (2) Apink_Brand_New_Days_promotional_photo.png|"Brand New Days" Apink_Summer_Time_promotional_photo.png|"Summer Time" Apink_Pink_Revolution_promotional_photo.png|''Pink Revolution'' (1) Apink Pink Revolution group promo photo 2.png|''Pink Revolution'' (2) Apink Dear group promo photo.png|''Dear'' Apink_Pink_Doll_promotional_photo.png|''Pink Doll'' Apink Bye Bye promotional photo.png|"Bye Bye" Apink Pink Up group promo photo.png|''Pink UP'' Apink Miracle group promo photo.png|"Miracle" Apink One & Six group promo photo.png|''One & Six'' 'Merchandise' Apink One & Six official slogan photo.png|Official slogan (One & Six) Official links * Webpage * Daum Cafe * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Weibo * YouTube ;Japan * Website Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2011 debuts Category:Play M Entertainment Category:Apink